Brought Together In Darkness
by ArtikGato
Summary: A Kenkari romance thing. Kind of angsty in later chapters. Ken and Kari get stuck in the Dark Ocean together, without their Digimon, and Dragomon and his minions are after them.
1. Part One

Brought Together In Darkness

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Digimon. Some Japanese people own it. 

Author's Notes: Well, this is my first serious fic. Yay! It's a TAD bit angsty, but not really all that much since I'm not too good at angst. Ok, now for my warnings and explanations. This is mainly a Kenkari fic, with a little Izzlei. But mainly Kenkari. It's set in the Dark Ocean, and at the time I wrote it, I didn't really know WHAT to call those weirdo creatures that weren't Scubamon or whatever, so I named them Gessappemon. As usual, '___' are thoughts and "___" are spoken words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters or creatures. If only life was FAIR!!!!!:C I don't own Gesappemon, although I created the name. They were nameless Digimon, and I needed a name, so I chose Gesappemon. Don't ask me why, I just did.

            Today seemed like the perfect day to be depressed: dark, ominous clouds in the sky, no wind at all, and pretty soon the rain would start pouring, and the thunder would start flashing. Ken Ichijouji stared out the window, lost in the sea of dark clouds. He had a lot on his mind that day, and it seemed like the only thing he could concentrate on was the darkness of the clouds. 

            "Ichijouji!" his teacher brought him back to reality.

            "Yes?" he asked. His teacher glared at him.

            "Get your head out of the clouds and start on your work right now!" his teacher bellowed. 

            "Yes, Mr. Sazura," he said, blankly, and turned back to his paper. 

            _What did I do to deserve this? I hate math! And, my teacher is the worst! He has no compassion whatsoever! Can't he see that I'm depressed?_ He sighed, and started scratching down equations on his paper. 

            "Hey Ken, are you all right? You seemed kinda out of it, today," a girl asked, walking up to him, after the bell had rung. He was putting his books away. She had green hair, tied back in a ponytail.

            "Oh, hi Milayou. Yeah, I'm fine," he said, though his voice betrayed his words.

            "Are you sure? You seem kinda depressed," she replied.

            "Yeah," he said.

            "Ok, well, feel better!" she exclaimed, as she walked off. 

            "I'll try, thanks, Milayou," he replied, after her. He picked up his books, and left the room.

            "Earth to Ken! What's the matter?" Minimon, his Digimon, asked him, as he stared out the window of his room.

            "Nothing," he replied, trying to hide the fact that he was depressed.

            "Ken, I can tell when you're depressed, you can't hide your feelings from me, you know," Minimon replied. Ken was silent for a moment, and then his eyes started to water up.

            "It's Yolei," he said, his voice wavering. Minimon looked surprised. "I...I was too late," 

            "Late about what?" Minimon asked.

            "I never told her...and I'll never get the chance," he continued.

            "Told her what?" Minimon asked.

            "That I'm falling in love with her...but...but now...she's with Izzy, and I can't tell her..." he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to cry.

            "Oh," Minimon replied, not knowing what else to say. 

            "I feel like my heart has been ripped in half, and there's nothing I can do to ease the pain..."

            "Do you need to see a doctor?" Minimon asked, a little frightened.

            "No, I'm not hurt physically, Minimon...I'm hurt emotionally," he said. Minimon looked relieved.

            "Ken, it'll be all right," he tried to reassure his partner.

            "How can it be all right? She was the only girl I've ever loved, and she's with someone else," he replied. Minimon was silent for a moment.

            "You're only fourteen, Ken, you'll get over it," was all he could think of to say. Ken didn't answer, and continued to stare out the window, into the rain, which was now pouring down. 

            Across town, at Odaiba Junior High, TK, Kari and Davis stood in their classroom. The bell had just rung.

            "Come on, we don't have all day! The Digital World needs us!" Davis exclaimed, urging Kari and TK to speed up. TK did, but Kari didn't. She continued at the same, slow pace as she had been going all day. Davis and TK turned around.

            "Kari! Come on, we have to move!" Davis exclaimed. Kari didn't respond. She kept her gaze locked at the ground in front of her feet. Davis blinked in surprise.

            "Kari? What's wrong?" TK asked, walking back to where she was. She kept walking forward, with her head down, at the same, slow pace.

            "Earth to Kari! The Digital World's in trouble!" Davis exclaimed, passing a hand in front of Kari's vision. She still didn't respond. 

            "Are you sick or something?" TK asked, but still no response.

            "Kari, are you listening to me? The Digital World is in trouble!" Davis exclaimed. 

            "Are you mad at us?" TK asked. 

            "US? I didn't do anything wrong!"

            "Neither did I, but something is wrong!"

            "Well SOMEONE must have done SOMETHING to make her act this way!" TK just shook his head, and ignored Davis.

            "Kari, can you hear us?" he asked. She didn't respond. 

            "This is getting weird, why's she acting like a zombie?" Davis asked. 

            "I don't know, has she been like this all day?" TK asked.

            "Huh?" Davis asked, in reply.

            "You have first period with her, right? Did you notice anything was wrong?"

            "Well....I wasn't really paying attention, I was day dreaming about playing soccer," 

            "Figures,"

            "Sorry!"

            "Well, I didn't see her until the beginning of fourth period, but she was already sitting down, and I was almost late, and you were late-"

            "I ALREADY explained that! Someone tripped me up in the hall!"

            "I don't care WHY you were late! The point is, she's probably been like this all day, and neither of us have paid a bit of attention to her," 

            "You think that's the reason why she's mad at us?"

            "Must be, otherwise she'd say SOMETHING to us," 

            "I'm not mad at you guys," came Kari's voice, from ahead of them, in the empty hall. They jumped, in surprise, and then rushed up to her. 

            "Kari?" they asked. They both saw the strange look on her face, and her eyes filled with tears.

            "What's wrong?" TK asked.

            "Sorry, but I can't come with you to the Digital World today," was all she said.

            "What? But we need you, Kari!" Davis protested.

            "I can't come today, you'll have to go on this mission without me," she replied.

            "Why can't you come? Is something wrong?" TK asked. Her eyes welled up with tears.

            "I just can't come, all right!" she yelled, surprising them both.

            "What happened?" Davis asked.

            "Nothing happened!" she replied, heatedly. 

            "Kari, please tell us so we can help!" TK pleaded.

            "Just go to the Digital World without me, today. You're wasting time, Yolei and Cody are already waiting for you," she said.

            "We're not moving from this spot until you tell us what's wrong! We're you're friends, Kari, we can help you get through this...whatever it is," Davis said, firmly rooting his feet to the spot.

            "Just go away!"

            "No!" TK replied.

            "Fine, stay right here, I could care less if the Digital World is destroyed, I'm leaving!" she practically shouted, and sprinted down the hallway, before either of them knew what was going on. They turned and ran after her.

            "Kari!" they called after her.

            "Wow, she's fast!" they exclaimed, coming to a stop. They'd lost sight of her. Kari came to a stop in the middle of an empty hallway. There were still tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She couldn't cry; not here, certainly not at home...

            "Why me?" she asked. _I have to get away from this...I have to be alone...somewhere where I can cry and let this all out...those two wouldn't understand. Neither would Yolei and Cody...I don't think even Gatomon would understand. I can't talk to anyone..._ "Why me," she asked again, and leaned against the wall for support. Across the hall was a class room...and the door was ajar. She slipped quietly inside, and closed the door behind her. No one was in the class room. She looked around. _They'll find me here._ Her eyes rested on a computer. _Wait! The Digital World! They will still think I'm here, so they won't look for me there!_ She walked over to the computer, and turned it on. She waited for it to load. Finally, it was done.

            "Digiport Open!" she exclaimed, and held up her Digivice. She knew going into the Digital World without Gatomon was risky, but she needed to be alone, and this was the perfect place. Besides, she knew that Arukenimon didn't see her as a threat without her Digimon, and wouldn't bother with her. She was sucked inside of the Digiport.

            Ken sighed, as he checked his new message on his computer.

            _Ken,_

_            This is urgent! Come to the Digital World right away! Hurry!_

_            -Yolei-_

            He sighed again, and deleted the message.

            "Aren't we going to go?" Minimon asked.

            "I can't go right now," was Ken's reply.    

            "What?" Minimon asked, surprised.

            "I mean, I can go to the Digital World, but I can't face those guys right now...especially Yolei," Ken replied. Minimon grimaced.

            "Oh, yeah. Aren't you going to tell them to go without you?"

            "I guess," 

            "Huh? Hey! An email!" Yolei exclaimed. Cody and the Digimon looked up at the screen.

            _Sorry guys, but I can't come today. Something came up, you'll have to go on without me._

_            -Ken-_

"I wonder what's wrong?" she asked, and shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could go on without him for one mission," Just as the words came out of her mouth, Davis and TK rushed in. Yolei and Cody turned to them.  

            "There you are! What took you so long?" Cody asked.

            "Yeah, and where's Kari?" Yolei asked.

            "You mean you haven't seen her??" TK asked. Everyone except TK and Davis blinked in surprise.

            "Uh...no," Yolei replied, shocked.

            "Did something happen to her?" Gatomon asked, jumping to her feet.

            "I think...but she wouldn't tell us what was wrong, and she just ran off and told us to go to the Digital World without her today," Davis replied.

            "Oh no! Now we're down TWO Digidestined?" Yolei practically screamed.

            "What?" Davis and TK asked, turning to her.

            "Ken just emailed and said that something came up and he couldn't come today," she replied. Davis and TK groaned.

            "We'll never be able to stop Arukenimon and Mummymon between the FOUR of us!" Davis exclaimed. 

            "Without Kari and Ken, we don't have Paildramon and Silphymon," Cody pointed out.

            "Maybe we should just forget it and not go to the Digital World today," Yolei responded.

            "WHAT? But we have to!" Davis yelled.

            "Davis, if we can't stop Arukenimon and Mummymon OR Blackwargreymon, there's no reason for us to go!" Cody exclaimed.

            "They do have a point, Davis. At any rate, we have to look for Kari," TK said. Davis sighed.

            "All right," he gave in.

            "Did you see which way she went, or did she say anything?" Gatomon asked.

            "No, she was acting really weird. She just kept repeating that we should go on without her," TK said.

            "Yeah, and she looked like she was about to cry one second, and then she was mad the next! That's really not like her," Davis added.

            "She even said that she didn't care if the Digital World was destroyed or not," TK said, getting a gasp from everyone, especially Gatomon.

            "KARI said that?" Gatomon asked. TK nodded, grimly.

            "We have to find her, something must we terribly wrong with her, if she said that," Patamon, now perched on TK's head, said.

            "Definitely," Demiveemon responded. 

            "We'll help," Poromon said, and Upamon nodded.

            "I'm sure we'll find her in no time if all of us look!" Yolei exclaimed, jumping up from her seat by the computer. Nobody noticed the small, pink square on the Digital World map, the indication that Kari was in the Digital World. They all rushed out, to search the school for Kari.

            Ken sighed, and looked over at his computer. Next to it was his Digivice. 

            _I just got out of a depression just like this one! Why does this stuff have to keep happening to me, I've already paid for my mistakes as the Digimon Emperor! The worst part is, I can't talk to anyone about it this time. No one understands, not even Minimon. _Speaking of, Minimon was asleep, on Ken's bed. Ken himself was sitting in a chair, staring out the window again, except when his gaze shifted to his Digivice. _I need to talk to someone...but no one will understand. Yolei is definitely out of the picture... Davis wouldn't know what to do, Cody doesn't even like me, TK wouldn't understand, Kari.... I'm sure she wouldn't understand, either. I certainly can't talk to Izzy about this, and I'm not on the best of terms with the older Digidestined...so, I'm lost. _He stood up, and walked over to his computer. He picked up the Digivice beside it. _I need some time to clear my head, and this world is too stuffy and crowded, so maybe.... yeah, a little walk in the Digital World won't hurt me. _He looked over at Minomon. _No use taking him along, he's fast asleep. I guess I can just take a little walk in the Digital World, and then come back before any harm's done. _He turned to the computer, which was on at the moment. 

            "Digiport, Open!" the computer swallowed him up. Minomon still laid on his bed, fast asleep. 

            Kari surveyed the area she'd been transported to. She was at the edge of a forest. The trees were loosely scattered about, so sunlight lit up the ground under the treetops in one spot, and there was shade in the next. 

           "This is the perfect spot to take a break," she said, her eyes still filled with tears. She walked over, and sat underneath a tree. She sat with her back to the tree, and looked out across the landscape of the Digital World in front of her. After a few seconds, she just broke down and started crying. She rested her head on her knees, and let the tears come. She didn't notice, but a strange, dark shadow was creeping toward her from every direction. She suddenly felt a familiar, dark sensation, and looked around. She gasped, and realized that she was in water.

            "The Dark Ocean!" she screamed at the realization, but it was too late; it was already pulling her into the void of darkness. The water was all around her. She started to cry again, but for a different reason. 

            Meanwhile, Ken as well was in the Digital World. He was in the middle of a large field, with tall grass that grew up to his knees at places. There was nothing but endless grass for miles in every direction.

            "A savannah...the perfect place to take a walk, I suppose," He said, not to thrilled about where he had come, but, then again, he wouldn't have been too thrilled at any other landscape. He started to walk off, in one direction, after making sure there were no Digimon near him, and the Digidestined weren't in an area close to him. There was nothing around him for miles. He decided to check and see if the Digidestined were in the Digital World at all, but couldn't find their signals. He finally found one signal: a pink one.

           "Hmm? Why's Kari the only one here?" he asked. "And why is her signal so faint..." he shrugged, and walked off. The events of the day, and the days before that, swirled around in his mind. He drifted back to a day last week.... The rest of the Digidestined were gathered at a small mountain, where one of the Destiny Stones was supposed to be. He and Stingmon had gotten there as soon as they could, but Stingmon noticed that he was a little nervous and edgy that day. When Stingmon had asked him what was wrong, he didn't tell him. He was actually planning to ask Yolei out on a date that day, if he got the chance. But, he never did. When they had arrived, Yolei was grinning, happier and giddier than usual. In fact, 'giddy' wasn't her usual style. When he got there, he asked what happened, and she practically screamed, "Izzy asked me out!!" his heart had broken in two, but he had put on a face of happiness, and congratulated her with the rest of the Digidestined. He had started to go down hill from there. Slowly, Ken returned to reality, and realized he was walking in a puddle or something. He looked around, and realized that there was water everywhere, but not just water: black water. 

            "Oh no!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. He'd stumbled into the Dark Ocean without even realizing it! His negative thoughts had led him into a trap. 

...And so concludes part one. Well, what did you think of it?? Is Brought Together In Darkness a cool title or what? What do you think will happen? (Why do I ask so many questions?)


	2. Part Two

Brought Together In Darkness

Part Two

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own Kenny boy though!

Ken: You wish.

Me: ;_; Yeah, I know. *sniff*

Author's Notes: Well, for those of you that were eagerly anticipating chapter two, here it is! And now, for the usual warnings: it's STILL a Kenkari fic. It's still a romance fic, and it actually gets a bit angstier in this chapter. The 'Gesappemon' make an appearance in this chapter. 'Gesappemon' is just the name I gave those weird creatures that pretended to be Scubamon in 'His Master's Voice'. Dragomon also appears in this chapter. 

            "Oh no! Not again!" Kari exclaimed. She was on the beach of the Dark Ocean again! For the third time! "What does this darkness want with me? Why does it keep bringing me back to this awful place?"

            "Why does this keep happening to me? I try to get away, and it keeps bringing me back and reminding me of all the awful things I've done! Why??" Ken exclaimed, on the verge of breaking down and crying. "What does it want?" 

            "KAAAAAARIIIIIII!!!" Davis yelled. His call echoed down the empty halls of the school.

            "KAAAARIII!!!" Demiveemon yelled, beside him, getting the same effect.

           "Davis! TK! Cody! Gatomon! I think I found something!" came Yolei's yell from another corridor. With that, they all started running toward her voice. As soon as they all got there, Yolei pointed into a classroom on the other side of the hall.

            "The computer is on in that classroom!" she exclaimed.

            "So?" Davis asked.

            "Look at the screen!" she exclaimed. They all turned, and looked at the screen, gasping at what they saw.

            "The Digiport?" TK asked.

            "Could Kari have gone to the Digital World?" Cody asked.

            "I hope not, she could be in trouble without me there with her," Gatomon replied. Yolei went in the door.

            "Let's check it out," she said, and sat down at the computer. She pulled up the Digiport's files.

            "Yeah, she used it all right, a good fifteen minutes ago," she replied, when she found what she was looking for.

            "That's right about when we lost sight of her. But why did she go to the Digital World? And where is she?" TK asked. Yolei pulled up the entire map.

            "I don't see her signal anywhere," she said, grimly.

            "Could she have used that to escape us and then gone back to her home computer?" Davis asked, hopefully.

            "Maybe," Yolei replied, hoping that's what had happened. She quickly pulled up a different program, and began typing.

            "What are you doing?" Demiveemon asked.

            "Emailing Tai, he might be at home," she replied. She sent her email with a click. They waited. A few seconds later, an email popped up on the screen, in response.

            _She's not here, why?_

_            -Tai-_

"Should we tell him what happened?" Yolei asked the others.

            "That'd be wise, I think he'd want to know what happened to her," Cody said.

            "I don't know, he might get mad and blame us...and I don't want to get in his way when that happens," TK replied.

           "I think Tai has a right to know, besides, he might be able to help us find her," Gatomon replied. Yolei nodded. 

            "Davis? What do you think?" she asked.

            "You're asking ME to decide?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

            "You ARE the leader..." she replied.

            "I think we should tell him," Davis decided.

            "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," TK said. She typed an email in response. A few seconds later, another one popped up.

            _WHAT?????? WHERE IS SHE???_

_            -Tai-_

Yolei quickly typed a response.

            _Tell Davis and TK to start running for their lives, NOW, and I'll be there as soon as I can...are you sure you can't find her signal?_

_            -Tai-_

            "What did I tell you?" TK asked. 

            "Well, you two had better start running!" Demiveemon said.

            "Email him and tell him that if she didn't have such long legs we would've been able to catch her! And, ask him if something happened at home to her," Davis replied.

            "Whatever, but I don't think that'll change his mind about exacting his revenge on you," Yolei said, turning, and keying in the new message. After a few seconds, another email popped up on the screen.

            _Davis and TK couldn't catch her? I'd laugh, if I wasn't dead set on hurting them. It's their fault for making her run off! Oh, and I think I know what happened to upset her...I'll tell you when I get there._

_            -Tai-_

            "He doesn't sound like he's any less mad, start running," Yolei replied.

            "I think we can take him, between the two of us, right T.K.?" Davis asked, and blinked, in surprise. TK was no where in sight. "TK?" he asked. TK poked his head around the corner of the classroom.

            "I suggest we start running!" he exclaimed, and was gone again.

            "Wait! TK, he's probably only joking!" Cody called after him. TK poked his head around the corner.

            "I just hope he is," TK said, walking back in. Davis had a huge smirk on his face.

            "TK'S AFRAID OF TAI!!" Davis exclaimed, and laughed.   

            "I just fear his vengeance, that's all. You haven't seen him when he's mad, or worried sick out of his mind about Kari, for that matter," TK replied, knowingly. 

            _What does this __Dark__Ocean__ want with me? Why can't I get away from it?_

            Kari walked along the beach, her head down, and tears of fear and sadness in her eyes. There was no hope of escaping this dreary place this time. Last time, Yolei and Ken had been with her to bail her out, and the first time, TK, Patamon and Gatomon had come to save her. This time, she was completely alone. 

            "I only wanted one little moment of peace so I could cry and let out my emotions, but this stupid world had to ruin that!! I can't talk to anyone, they won't understand! Why me...." she said, walking along the beach, solemnly. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, and turned around in fear. On the beach behind her, were five or six dark creatures. They looked like the Scubamon she'd encountered before, only they were completely black, with only glowing, yellow-brown eyes on their heads. She'd seen them before all right. The one in the front spoke up.

            "Welcome back, child. Have you decided to come with us and meet our master?" it asked. 

            "Stay away!" she exclaimed, and turned, and ran. 

            "We won't hurt you, child, our master wishes to speak with you!" the creature yelled after her, and the creatures started rushing along the beach. She sprinted, going as fast as she could, to get away from the creatures. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw that they were coming after her, and going much faster than she could. She kept running, and, finally, came to a dead end: the creatures had chased her into a carved out portion of the cliff running along the beach. There was no way out but up! Her eyes filled with tears of fright, as the creatures stalked up, blocking off the exit. She suddenly screamed, as loud as she could: "Somebody HELP ME!!!!" 

            Ken was trudging along the beach, feeling lost and alone, when suddenly, he heard something.

            "Somebody HELP ME!!" he immediately recognized the voice.

            "Kari?!" he asked, and took off in a dead run toward the source of the voice. He was running along the edge of the cliff that bordered the beach now, when he noticed that part of it up ahead was carved out. 

            "Please, someone help me!" came the voice again. This time, he was sure it was Kari's. He ran over to the indention, and looked down. Kari was down there all right, his ears hadn't deceived him. She had her back against the wall of rock that he was standing on, and five creatures of dark energy, with glowing yellowish eyes, were standing around her.    

            "Come with us child, the master wishes to speak with you," one of them spoke up. She shook her head.

            "Go away! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed, her voice full of terror.

            "If you won't come willingly, we'll have to make you!" the speaker exclaimed, and they all reached out their hands toward her. She shrieked in terror.

            "Let her go!" Ken exclaimed. They pulled back their arms, surprised. Kari jumped and gasped. 

            "Ken?" she asked, and looked up. He was glaring at the creatures.

            "It's the Emperor!" came a cry from one of the creatures. That stung Ken, he hated to be called that. Even someone calling him 'former Digimon Emperor' stung. He decided to play to their fears, anyway.

            "Yes, I am the Emperor, and if you don't let her go, I will exact my revenge on you all! Pathetic weaklings!" he said, in a heartless voice. He hated having to do that, it left a vile taste in his mouth; but he didn't have Wormon with him, so there was no other way to help Kari. The Digimon took a step toward the exit.

            "Our mistake...sorry!" one of them said, laughing nervously, and then they took off in a dead run toward the ocean. Ken sighed, he hated having to do that now. Kari took a step forward, and turned around, so that she was facing in the direction he was in.

            "Thanks," she said, and turned toward the exit.

            "You're stuck here too, huh?" he asked. She nodded, and turned her gaze to the ground.

            "Yeah," she replied.       

            "Don't you have Gatomon with you?" he asked. She shook her head.

            "A big mistake...where's Wormon?"

            "Back at my house...I didn't bring him along," he replied. 

            "Why?" she asked, looking up at him. He had grief and sadness in his face, but then again, so did she. He noticed.       

            "Probably for the same reason you left Gatomon behind," he replied. She nodded.

            "I had to take a break...I needed to be alone for ten seconds, and this stupid ocean had to go and ruin that!" she exclaimed, a bit of anger in her voice. Ken nodded.      

            "Yup, and there's no way out...none I can remember, anyway," 

            "Pretty hopeless, huh?" Kari asked. Ken nodded, grimly. Suddenly, he heard something behind him, but before he could turn to see what it was, something hit him in the back, causing him to lose balance and fall forward... right into the pit!

            "Oh no!" Kari exclaimed, as he fell. He hit the sand on his back with a thud, and groaned, wearily. That wasn't what he needed, not at all. "Are you hurt?" Kari asked. He shook his head.

            "I'll be fine," he said, and looked up from his sitting position on the ground, to what had pushed him into the pit. It was one of the dark creatures. They heard a snicker from behind them, and turned to look, and realized that the dark creatures had surrounded the pit from above. They turned to the exit, and noticed it was blocked too! There was no escape.

            "We've got you now, Emperor! And, the Digidestined of Light to boot!" one of them exclaimed, and they all jumped down into the pit. Kari and Ken struggled against them, but there were too many; they had brought reinforcements. They'd also brought rope, and they were tied up, with their hands and feet bound together.

            "Let us go!" Kari yelled.

            "You weaklings had better untie me or you'll regret it!" Ken did his best to sound like the Emperor.

            "Oh save it, there's no way you're still the Emperor, or else you wouldn't have shown compassion for the girl!" one of the creatures exclaimed, and they were both picked up by the creatures, and hauled off. They were carried down to the beach, and into the water a little ways. One of the creatures spoke up.

            "I summon the Dark Portal!" he said, and a black circle appeared in front of them. They tossed Kari and Ken, still bound up, into the black circle of light, and jumped in themselves. The Dark Portal closed after the last creature jumped in. 

            "We've checked everywhere, and still no sign of Kari!" Yolei exclaimed, as she and Cody ran up to the group of people and Digimon, consisting of Davis, Tai, TK, Gatomon, and their Digimon (except Agumon). Tai turned angrily to Davis and TK.

            "This is all your fault!" he yelled.

            "Our fault!! You're the one that yelled at her!!" Davis returned, defensively.

            "I was mad, all right? She was ticking me off!!" Tai exclaimed.

            "That's no reason to yell at her, you know she blames herself for everything bad that happens to people she cares about!" TK practically yelled back at him.

            "Yeah!" Patamon exclaimed, from his perch on his hat.

            "I know that, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a time machine, so I can't go back and undo that!! I'll just have to apologize to her when we find her!!" Tai returned.

            "You all had better hope that we find her in one piece or I'm going to use you ALL for scratching posts!!" Gatomon yelled, as loud as she could, silencing the argument. 

            "Whoa! Don't make HER mad!" Demiveemon exclaimed.

            "She's worse than Tai," Patamon commented.

            "Especially about Kari," TK added. 

            "We've got Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe checking, and we're checking as well! If she's in Odaiba, we're bound to find her," Cody pointed out.

            "But that's just it, she might not BE in Odaiba!" TK informed them.

            "She's not in the Digital World, we've checked 10 gazillion times!" Yolei exclaimed.

            "Maybe she's in the Dark Ocean, we never checked there," Patamon suggested.

            "How can we? I'm not even sure how I got us there last time...and it might not work this time," TK pointed out. A thought suddenly struck Yolei.

            "Ken might know! Last time we were pulled into that Dark Ocean, he said he'd been there before!" Yolei exclaimed. She pulled out her D-Terminal.

            "Yeah! It's worth a shot," Poromon replied. She keyed in a message to Ken's computer, and sent it. 

            "Huh? Email? Ken! Email! Ken?" Minimon exclaimed. He floated up, rubbing his eyes to wake up.

            "Ken? Are you here?" he asked again. Then, he noticed that the Digiport was displayed on the computer, and Ken's Digivice was gone.

            "He didn't!" Minimon exclaimed, and floated down. With great difficulty, he managed to key a message back to Yolei. 

            _Ken's not here! He's in the Digital World, and he didn't take me with him!_

_            -Minimon-_

            "What?" Yolei asked, astonished, as she read the Email.

            "What?" the others asked her.

            "Ken's in the Digital World...and he didn't take Minimon! Something's wrong," she said, and they rushed back into the school. They accessed the Digiport, and checked the entire Digital World.

            "I can't find Ken's signal either!" she exclaimed, frantically, and keyed a message back to Minimon. A message popped up on the screen a few minutes later.

            _You think he's in the __Dark__Ocean__???? Why??_

_            -Minimon-_

            She keyed a message to Minimon. Another one popped back up on the screen.

            _You mean Kari and Ken are both trapped in the __Dark__Ocean__, and we have no way of going             there and bringing them back???_

_            -Minimon-_

            In the meantime, Ken and Kari were in some serious trouble.

            "Lord Dragomon! We've brought you the Digidestined of Light! AND, we also brought you the former Digimon Emperor!" a creature exclaimed, as Ken and Kari were dragged, still bound up, forward. In front of them was a huge sea monster with large, demonic wings, and tentacles all over his body. Dragomon. 

            "Excellent work," Dragomon replied, and two tentacles shot out, and wrapped around Ken and Kari's waists. He pulled them closer, and stood them up, against their will.

            "So, child, you've decided to come here and become my new Queen?" he asked Kari. She glared at him.

            "Never!" she replied, angrily. He glared at her, and then flicked his tentacle, and she was released from it, and thrown back, to the floor. She slid back across the floor, which was some sort of black marble, and came to a stop at the feet of one of those strange creatures.

            "Take her to the dungeon, I'll call upon her later," he ordered the creatures. They saluted him, and picked her up, carrying her off, ignoring her protests, down a corridor of black marble. Dragomon turned back to Ken, who was still wrapped in his tentacle.

            "As for you, former Emperor, I think a little payback is in order," Dragomon said, snarling. Ken glared at him, but said nothing. "I know you'll hate this, but I'LL sure enjoy it," Dragomon said, a sadistic smile on his face. With nothing but a twitch of his tentacle, he flung Ken back against a hard, stone wall. Ken groaned in pain, and slid to the floor. All of Dragomon's tentacles shot out, and wrapped themselves around Ken. He cried out in pain, and vainly tried to struggle against them. Dragomon used his tentacles to squeeze the life out of poor Ken. He screamed out in pain. Down the corridor, still struggling and protesting against the creatures, Kari heard Ken scream. She grimaced, and found that tears had flown into her eyes. _Is there nothing I can do to help him?_

The creatures carried Kari, still bound up, to a small cell, and tossed her inside. The floor was damp, and the only light, which was an eerie bluish light, came from a barred window on the far wall. The floor was that same black marble, and there was no where to sit down in the cell at all. The creatures cut her ropes, and pushed her inside, locking the door behind. She rushed back up to the door, but found that it was tightly locked. Her eyes welled up with tears once again, and she went over to the wall opposite the one with the window in it, and sat down, with her back to the wall. _Well, at least you get a moment of peace, even if you're locked in a dark cell with barely any light far underwater in the Dark Ocean...why me?_ She started to cry again. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps outside of the cell, and stood up. She took up a defensive stance. If those creatures were coming to take her to their master, they'd have to fight her. The door opened, and Ken's now limp body was pushed inside.

            "Ken!" she ran over to him. He was still alive; he was breathing, but he looked like he was badly hurt. There were cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked like the life had been squeezed out of him. She hadn't the vaguest idea of how to help him, but she knew he was badly hurt and she had to do something. She realized that she still had her backpack on, so she took it off, and gently slid it under his head. Not knowing what else to do, she walked back over to the far wall, and sat down to wait. By now, she had ran out of tears, and couldn't cry, so she just sat there, wishing that she was home. 

            "Any luck finding either of them?" TK asked, as Matt, Sora and Joe ran up. Izzy ran up from the other direction. Yolei grinned, and ran to him. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, as they walked up together.

            "Aww, look at the happy couple," Davis said, making a gagging noise. Yolei glared at him. Izzy didn't pay attention.

            "Nope. You guys?" Matt asked.

            "Well, we think she might be in this other world called the Dark Ocean," Davis replied.

            "Dark Ocean? What's that?" Sora asked.

            "It's another world, like the Digital World, except it is...well, dark, and so far only Kari, Yolei, Ken and I have been pulled in. But, I went in after Kari, and Yolei was taken there along with Kari and Ken," TK replied. 

           "It's got to want something from Kari and Ken then...but what?" Joe asked. Everyone shrugged.

            "Well, Kari's Crest is one of the most powerful," Tai suggested. 

            "Enough talking, how do we get to this 'Dark Ocean'?" Sora asked. 

           "There's no way we can go," Yolei said, shaking her head. The older Digidestined turned to TK.

            "How did you get there last time?" Izzy asked. TK shrugged.

            "I went to the beach by the school, and a portal just opened up," he replied.

            "That doesn't do us any good! If we can't get there to save them, then what?" Matt asked. The younger Digidestined and Tai shrugged.

            "All we can do is wait, and hope that they will find a way out," Tai replied. Everyone looked crestfallen. 

            "I guess we should all go home, until something happens," Cody suggested. Everyone nodded, and started off in their own directions, back toward their homes. Tai picked up Gatomon, who was sitting on the ground.

            "It's ok, we'll get her back," he said, and walked in the direction of his home. He'd have to make up a lie to tell his Mom now, or she'd be worried sick. She'd probably call the police and have search-and-rescue teams scouring Odaiba. Davis walked with him, because they lived nearby. Demiveemon rode on his head.

            "Seems pretty hopeless, huh?" Davis asked. Tai shrugged. 

            "We have to have faith that we'll get her back," was all Tai said. 

           Kari watched Ken sleep. They had been in that creepy cell for hours, she didn't know how long, since she didn't have a watch. That eerie blue light hadn't changed at all, so she couldn't tell by it, either. She looked over at Ken. _I think I'm starting to see what Yolei sees in him. He's so kind and gentle, and yet strong too. Not to mention, he's kinda cute. Wait-did I just think that? _She snickered. _TK and Davis would kill me if they found out what I just thought...if they didn't kill Ken first. Oi. _Ken started to stir. She looked on, surprised, as his eyes opened, and he looked around. He sat up, and instantly grabbed his side, in pain.

            "Where am I?" he asked. He hadn't yet noticed Kari.

            "In a cell, in Dragomon's castle," she replied. He jumped, and looked over to her. Instantly everything that had happened flew back to him.

            "We're still stuck in the Dark Ocean?" he asked.

            "Even worse, we're stuck in Dragomon's castle," she replied. he looked at his arms and legs.

            "He beat me up pretty badly," he commented.

           "'Badly' is not the word for it, you were almost dead when they tossed you in here," she replied.

            "I almost...died?" he asked. She nodded. He looked shocked, but then his expression returned to a mix of grief and pain.

            "You ok?" she asked.

            "I will be," he replied. He put a hand behind him, and it came down on Kari's backpack. He looked to see what it was, picked it up, and looked at it.

            "Makeshift pillow," she said. He tossed it back to her.

            "Why?" he asked.

            "'Cause you were hurt, silly," she responded. 

            "Well...thanks," he replied, and attempted to stand up. That failed, so he simply crawled over to the wall across from Kari's, and sat with his back to it. 

Well, that's Part Two! To all Ken lovers: *takes a deep breath* sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...ect. Having Dragomon beat up poor Ken is essential to the plot. Believe me, I was cringing the whole time I wrote it. So...sorry! Oh, and if you don't hate me now, review! Chapter three will be up soon, but only if I get reviews!


	3. Part Three

Brought Together In Darkness:

Part 3

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: In an alternate universe somewhere, I'm sure something like me owning Digimon would be possible. But not here. Which is why I'm working to construct a machine that will let me skip dimensions...

Author's Notes: Still a Kekari fic, still a bit angsty, still set in the Dark Ocean, ect. Don't worry, next chapter will be the end. All this bad angstyness will end, and there'll actually be some romance next chapter! Yay! Well, with that said, on to part three!

            "Ken, what made you go to the Digital World without Wormon?" Kari asked. They had been sitting in silence for way too long, and it was really bugging Kari. Ken looked at her. "Did something happen to you?" she asked. He took a deep breath, and then decided to tell her.

            "Yolei," he replied. She looked surprised.            

            "What'd she do?" Kari asked.

            "She didn't do anything...it's my fault for not telling her in the first place," Ken replied, avoiding Kari's eyes.

            "Tell her what?" she asked. He let out a sigh.

            "That I was falling in love with her," he finally replied. Kari gasped, in shock. After that had sunk in, she realized why Ken was so depressed.

            "Oh no...she's with Izzy," she said. Ken swallowed a knot in his throat.

            "Uh huh," he replied, his voice beginning to waver. She looked at him, and realized there were tears in his eyes. This was very serious.

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she replied. He shook his head. 

            "No, it feels good to tell someone. I told Minimon, but he doesn't understand at all," Ken replied. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. 

            "It'll be ok," she said, trying to comfort him. _Am I seeing right? Is Ken Ichijouji crying? Poor thing, his heart must be broken...I don't know what that feels like, because I've never loved someone like he loved Yolei. _"It'll be all right Ken," she repeated. He wiped away his tears, and sat there, looking ashamed and in pain. 

            "Sorry...I don't know what came over me," he replied.

            "No, it's ok, everybody needs to let out their emotions sometimes," she replied. He looked up after a moment.

            "How about you? What made you go to the Digital World without Gatomon?" he asked. She felt a little embarrassed. His problem with Yolei was far more serious than her stupid fight with Tai...

            "Tai and I got into a fight before school today...there was a lot of yelling...and name calling...I'll just leave it at that. And, it's like he blamed me for everything," she started. Ken looked confused.

            "Why did you guys fight?" he asked.

            "A few days ago, my family was driving home from having dinner out, and...we got into an accident. The car was totaled, but everyone managed to get out ok...except my Dad. He had to be rushed to the hospital. It turns out, his right arm is broken, and several of his ribs. He has to have surgery to fix all this...and the procedure is really, really risky. He was going to have the surgery today, so everyone was on edge...but my Mom told us to go to school, and she'd have us notified when the surgery was over. Before we left, Tai and I got into a discussion. He started out trying to make me feel better, but in the end, he ended up blaming me for the accident, and I finally just got fed up, and ran out. I waited all day for a phone call or something, but I got nothing. Then, to make matters worse...Davis and TK wanted me to go to the Digital World, but I was depressed, and I knew I'd only be a burden. I didn't want to talk to anyone then, and I didn't want to go home either. I ended up going to the Digital World, any way," she said, and let out a sigh when she was done. 

            "He shouldn't have blamed you," Ken said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

            "I know...but he did, and I can't help but feel like it IS my fault," she replied. 

            "How could you be responsible? It's not like you put your hands over your Dad's eyes and made him swerve and hit a car, right?" he asked.

            "Actually, my Mom was driving," she replied.

            "Well, in that case, your Mom's eyes?"

            "Well...no I didn't-" she started.

            "Well, all right then. What was it, a head-on collision?" he asked.

            "Yeah, neither driver saw the other coming," she replied.

            "Then it's not your fault. Why do you think that you're responsible for it?" he asked.

            "Because I always do...I always feel like everything bad that happens is my fault...I don't know why, but I do." she replied. He was silent for a moment.

            "Any particular reason why?" he asked. She shook her head.

            Tai sighed.

            "I really shouldn't have yelled at her," he said.

            "Well, I'll have to agree with you on that, but right now, all we can do is sit tight, and wait for her to come back," Gatomon said. Tai nodded, and looked outside. The sky was still cloudy, like it had been all day, and the last of the light was fading. _I hope she'll be ok...and I hope she can forgive me._

            Kari woke up to the sound of footsteps and low babbling outside of the cell. She opened her eyes with a start, and stood up. Those creatures were just outside the door. She took up a defensive stance, and looked in Ken's direction. He was awake, but had yet to stand up, if he could stand up. The door opened, and a creature stepped inside.

            "Child of light, the master wishes to see you," he gestured to Kari. Kari stayed where she was.

            "Yeah, well I don't want to see him," she replied, anger in her voice.

            "Tough. Now, you'll either come, or we'll drag you," he replied. Kari noticed that Ken had stood up, and was walking around the back of the creature.

            "Make me," she said, and took up a defensive stance. He glared at her.

            "I would, but the master doesn't want you to be hurt," he replied.

            "I'm not coming," she replied. Ken walked up, silently, behind the creature. He growled.

            "You're making my job VERY hard, now come or else!" he exclaimed. Just then, Ken lunged forward, and grabbed the creature from behind. In an instant, he had him in a headlock. The creature struggled in Ken's grip.

            "All right, what are you, and what does your master want with us?" he asked, sounding almost like the Digimon Emperor. The creature choked, but managed to answer.

            "I am Gesappemon..." he choked out. "And what my master wants doesn't concern you," Ken tightened his grip, making the monster gasp. "I don't know! I don't know!" he squealed. Ken slackened his grip, and the Gesappemon gasped in air. The door opened again, and four of the Gesappemon jumped on Ken, making him release the Gesappemon from his grip. They pushed him to the floor, and turned on Kari. In an instant, they had surrounded her, and the one that had been in Ken's grip a moment ago held up a claw toward Ken's head. He snarled in rage.

            "No! Don't hurt him! I'll go with you!" Kari shouted. Ken looked at her, surprised. So did the Gesappemon. He snickered, and a smirk spread across his face. 

            "All right," he replied, and with that, the Gesappemon led her out of the cell, and closed the door behind, leaving a dumbfounded Ken to ponder what had just happened. They pushed Kari through the dark halls of black marble, and back into the giant room she and Ken had been in when they first came to this place. Sitting on his throne of black marble, was Dragomon. She was pushed before him.

            "Ah, Digidestined of Light, so good to see you. I trust you've had a pleasant stay in the dungeon?" Dragomon asked, and laughed. Kari glared at him. Rage and hatred burned in her glare. He smiled. "Enough small talk, I've had you brought before me, so we can make a deal," he said. She looked surprised. _This big ugly monster wants to bargain? There's got to be a catch._ "Here's what I'll do, if you stay here and become my Queen, I'll set your friend in the dungeon free. Or, I'll set you free...and kill the one in the dungeon. Which will it be?" he asked. She looked sickened. 

            "Neither," she replied, trying to contain the hatred in her voice. Dragomon smirked.

            "Fine, then you both shall suffer...and since you are unwilling to become my Queen, I shall have to  take what I need from you, and then I will have no use for you," Dragomon said. 

            "What do you need from me?" she asked, frightened.

            "What do you think I need? Your power! You by far possess the most power of any Digidestined. With that kind of power, I would be unstoppable," Dragomon replied.

            "Power?" she asked. 

            "You do not realize it, but your power is immense, it far surpasses that of any Digidestined. Not even the Digidestined of Hope surpasses your power, because you draw your power from the light, which is everywhere. The others draw their power from things that are rare and hard to find, but you, you draw your power from light, which is everywhere. That makes you very powerful," he explained.

            "And just how do you plan to get my power? It's not just something that you can take!" she pointed out. Dragomon smirked.

            "Ah, but it is," he replied. She gasped.    

            "What do you plan to do?" she forced herself to ask, fearing the answer.

            "Why, I shall drain you of your powers," he simply replied, and motioned to two of the Gesappemon. "Put her on the platform," he said. They obeyed, and shoved her forward. She protested, and wouldn't allow herself to be moved toward the platform. Finally, Dragomon got fed up, shot out a tentacle, and seized her by the stomach. He lifted her up, and placed her on a large, metal platform. As soon as his tentacle let go of her, she made  a move to run forward, but a large, glass cylinder dropped around her. She ran up to the edge of it, and pounded on the glass.

            "Let me out!" she screamed. Dragomon laughed.

            "Sorry, but you're not getting out of there until you've been drained of your powers," he said, and shot out another tentacle. This one hit a button. She pounded on the glass frantically, but was suddenly struck by electricity, and forced to the center of the cylinder. The electricity kept coming, shooting through her body like knives. She screamed, in pain, and suddenly, started to glow. The light shot from her, and filled the cylinder. The cylinder of glass didn't break, though, and the electricity kept coming. The Light was all drawn somehow up, and out of the cylinder, into a small crystal ball of sorts. All the light was drained from the tube, and encased in the crystal ball. The electricity stopped, and Kari slumped to the floor, no longer glowing. She was barely conscious, and weak beyond imagine. The glass cylinder lifted, and five Gesappemon ran up to her, picked her up, and took her away, back to the cell. They opened the door, and tossed her inside. She had no strength left, so all she could do was fall to the floor. Ken rushed up to her. 

            "Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head, and groaned.

            "They took it," she whispered. All she could do was whisper. 

            "What?" he asked.

            "They took my Crest....my crest of light," she whispered, and passed out. Ken shook her, trying to get her to wake up, but to no avail. She looked pale, even in the eerie blue light, and almost lifeless. She was still breathing, though. He walked over to her wall, and picked up her backpack. He slid it under her head, gently.

            "Makeshift pillow," he said, half-smiling, and went back to his wall, to sit. 

            There was a flash of light, which woke Tai up. He looked around, surprised. He heard a groan from above him, and looked up there, expecting to see Kari. Instead, he saw a little white ball, with small ears.

            "Who are you?" he asked.

            "Tai, don't you recognize me?" the little thing asked. He shook his head. 

            "I'm Snowbotamon, the Micro form of Gatomon," she said, her voice barely audible. Tai gasped.

            "What happened?" he asked. 

            "All my strength left me...something must have happened to Kari," she said, her little eyes filled with tears. Tai's were too. He swallowed a knot in his throat.

            Kari's eyes opened. She looked around, and realized that she was still in that wretched cell. She didn't have much strength, but at least she was conscious. She tried to sit up, or even move, but couldn't. So, she groaned. Ken looked at her, and realized she was awake. He walked over to her, and knelt down beside her. She realized that her head was propped up on something soft.

            "Makeshift pillow," she said, and smiled weakly. Ken looked concerned.

            "Are you all right?" he asked. She couldn't tell.

            "I think so," she replied. 

            "What happened?" he asked. She swallowed a knot in her throat, and spoke.

            "They put me in a glass cage...and blasted me with electricity...and then they drained all of the power out of me," she said, trying to put her experience into words.

            "What do you mean, 'drained your power'?" he asked. 

            "They...he...Dragomon, he told me that because of my crest of Light I was very powerful," she replied.

            "Why's that?" he asked.

            "Well, Digidestined draw their power from the power of their crests...like your crest, Ken. You draw you power from the Kindness in other people's hearts. Kindness is what gives you strength. Davis, for example, draws his power from both Courage and Friendship, making him twice as powerful as both Tai and Matt, because he draws his power from both," she started to explain.

            "So...you draw your power from the Light?" he asked.

            "Yes, but it's not only the Light in the world, but the also the Light inside people, the same way you draw your power from the Kindness within people," she continued.

            "Light inside people?" he asked, a little shocked. She nodded.

            "Every person and Digimon has light inside of them, in their hearts. I just have a little more than normal people, which I why I was given the crest of Light," she explained. Ken nodded, in understanding.

            "So, what did Dragomon take?" he asked. 

            "My Light...my crest...my power, everything," she replied, tears springing into her eyes.

            "How?" he asked. She shook her head.

            "I don't know...but he did," she replied, and groaned. "I don't have any strength left," she said.

            "Because there isn't any light down here?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, what about the blue light over there?" he asked. She shook her head.

            "Not enough," she replied. He thought for a moment.

            "Wait a minute, everyone has light inside them, including me, right? Why don't you just borrow my light?" he asked. 

            "I can't just 'borrow your light', it doesn't work that way," she replied, and, suddenly, passed out cold.

            "Kari?!" he asked, but got no reply. _She's out again...and this time it could be for good. If she doesn't have her power any more then...if she doesn't get it back, she could die._ He swallowed a knot in his throat, and felt tears spring into his eyes. He looked at her limp form. _I can't let her die._

Well, that concludes Part Three! Just one more to go! To all Kari fans: *takes a deep breath* sorry sorry sorry sorry...ah, you get the picture. Review if you liked it, please! Oh, and there will be a LOT less angst and more romance in the final chapter!! 


	4. Part Four

Brought Together In Darkness

Part Four

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. However, I'm attempting to collect the magic Dragon Balls and make a wish to Shenlong so that I CAN own Digimon...

Author's Notes: The final chapter! Yay! Well, this is it. What will happen to Kari? Will they escape from the clutches of the evil Dragomon? Why do I sound like that creepy announcer? Ahem...sorry. To all of you that reviewed: thankees! I LOVE getting reviews!! Anyway, still a Kekari up until the end, blah blah blah, ect. There is a sequel to this fic, which I'll tell you about at the end. Ok, without further adue, I bring you part four!!

            "WHAT?? What do you mean something happened to Kari?" Davis practically yelled into the receiver. Tai grimaced.

            "Gatomon Dedigivolved into her Baby form, that's the only explanation: something happened to Kari!" Tai repeated. He heard whimpering on the other end of the line. "Davis? You ok?" he asked. 

            "Yeah, I'll be fine...thanks for letting me know, Tai," Davis replied, and hung up the phone. Tai sighed, and dialed another number. _TK is going to take this harder than __Davis__._ There were a couple of rings, and then the phone was picked up.

            "Hello?" a female voice asked.

            "Hi, Mrs. Takaishi, it's Tai Kamiya, can I speak to TK please?" he asked.

            "At this hour of the night?" she asked.

            "It's important...it's about Kari," Tai replied.

            "Oh, goodness, what's wrong?" Mrs. Takaishi asked.

            "She's...uh...really sick, and had to be rushed to the hospital," Tai lied.

            "I'll go get TK, so you can tell him what happened," she replied, and there was silence on the other end of the phone.

            "What happened to Kari?" demanded TK, loudly, and out of nowhere. Tai jumped.

            "I don't know! Gatomon Dedigivolved into her Baby form, so the only explanation is something happened to Kari," Tai replied. He heard a snuffle, and a sob on the other end of the phone.

            "TK, you all right?" he asked. 

            "Yeah. Well, I guess we can give up all hope of getting her back now," TK replied, solemnly.

            "No, Snowbotamon is still here, so she's still alive, but something happened to her and left her very weak," Tai replied.

            "Who's Snowbotamon?" TK asked.

            "Gatomon's Baby Form," Tai replied.

            "Oh...wait, isn't Agumon's Micro form called Botamon?" TK asked.

            "Yeah...so they'd be related. Huh, that's weird," Tai acknowledged. TK yawned. "Listen, don't worry yourself sick, all right? I know my sister, she'll be just fine..." 

            "Ok, see you tomorrow, Tai," TK said, and hung up the phone. 

            "I hope," Tai said, and tried to decide who to call next. 

            "Are you going to call everyone tonight?" Snowbotamon asked. Tai shook his head.

            "No, no use getting them all up, they'll find out soon enough." he said, and hung up the phone.

            "Why'd you call Davis and TK?" she asked.

            "Because they really care about her, more than the others." was his response.

            _I can't let her die. __Lot__'s of people would be really mad at me...Tai, Gatomon, TK, Davis...everyone else...they'd all be really mad at me. I'd hate myself for letting her die. But, what can I do? She said herself that she can't just borrow my light to regain some strength. Now what? _Ken looked over at Kari, still asleep on the floor of the cell. As he did, he felt something flicker inside of his heart. He couldn't explain it, or understand what it was, but he definitely knew where it had come from: a part of his heart darkened recently by pain and guilt. _The only way to get her back to normal is to get her power back to her somehow...but how? _He felt a pang of guilt. _I know there's some way I can help, but I can't figure out how to do it! I feel so useless! I don't want her to die, and yet I have to sit here and watch her die because I'm locked in a stupid dark cell! This isn't fair!! _He looked back over at her, and felt that flicker in his heart again. _I think I understand why Davis and TK are always fighting over her. She's...caring, and sweet, and kind...and beautiful..._ He felt the flicker again, but it was bigger this time. He couldn't understand what was going on. _I have to be able to help somehow! _A sudden glow from somewhere reached his eyes. He looked down, and realized it was his Crest of Kindness. It was glowing! He watched in amazement, as it floated up, through the air, and over to the wall the door was on. Two lines of light shot from it, horizontally. Two more stretched from their tips down vertically, until they reached the floor. White light filled the area in-between the lines. 

            "A portal!" he exclaimed. He stepped forward, and looked back at Kari, still asleep. "I'll be back," he whispered, and stepped through the portal. He immediately found himself just outside the door of the cell. He looked back, and couldn't find the crest of Kindness. He touched the wall, and his hand went straight through it! He was surprised, but looked back down the dark corridor. There was a faint bit of light, which he crept towards, silently. He stealthily crept down the corridor, and finally came to where it led out into the huge room, which Dragomon was in. He looked out, and realized that it must be night time, because Dragomon, along with a bunch of Gesappemon, were all fast asleep. He looked around, and spotted where the light was coming from: a small crystal ball, sitting on a stand near Dragomon. Light radiated from it, but Dragomon didn't seem to mind. _That has to be Kari's light._ Ken silently tip-toed up to the crystal, and took it in his hands. _Now I have to sneak off, unnoticed. Easier said than done...maybe if I go backwards so the light of the crystal isn't diminished..._ He checked behind him, to make sure he had a clear path, and began to slowly creep backwards, holding the crystal in front of him. He was almost to the mouth of the corridor, when Dragomon awoke with a snort, and looked directly at him.

            "YOU!! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE??" he bellowed, and the Gesappemon awoke with a start. Ken turned and ran, holding the crystal. He entered the corridor.

            "AFTER HIM!!" Dragomon bellowed, and the Gesappemon jumped up, and ran off in the direction of the corridor. Ken reached the end of the passage, where the cell was, and stopped. He stepped through the wall, and into the small cell. He looked from Kari to the crystal, now faced with the task of how to return the light to it's owner. Suddenly, he realized that the light the crystal was giving off was some how absorbing into Kari's body. He watched, as she suddenly began to glow. The glow from the crystal suddenly intensified, causing Ken to drop it accidentally, and shield his eyes. The crystal smashed into a thousand pieces, and the light inside it was released. Ken closed his eyes, blinded. The light faded, and he opened his eyes. Kari was standing now, eyes wide open, and glowing. Her eyes, he noticed, were full of tears. Her glow subsided, and she stood there, trembling.

            "You got....my light back..." she said. Ken blinked. She suddenly rushed forward, unexpectedly, and hugged him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. He blinked, in shock.

            "No...problem..." he replied, returning the hug. _What Davis or TK wouldn't give to be in my position right now! _he thought, and smiled. He released her, and she released him, both of them kind of blushing. Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. Ken walked over to the wall, where the portal still was. He took his crest, and then motioned to her, and she came over. He stuck his hand into the wall, and quickly pulled it back. She nodded. The door burst open, and in swarmed the Gesappemon...but Ken and Kari were nowhere to be found. They suddenly heard footsteps in the corridor, and turned to see Ken and Kari running in the opposite direction.

            "HOW did they do THAT?" one Gesappemon asked. Ken and Kari ran through the corridor, and came to the entrance to the large cave. They just kept running, and Dragomon spotted them.

            "So, you think you can outrun me, huh? Tentacle Claw!" he shot a bunch of tentacles toward them. They tried to dodge them, but they snapped around them, and pulled them into the air, struggling.

            "I see you got your power back, a minor inconvenience," Dragomon snarled. They struggled against his tentacles. 

            "But first...I'll make you pay for that, boy, and you, child of light, you will watch as I kill him and be able to do nothing!" he exclaimed, and laughed, ominously. Kari struggled against the tentacles even harder now. Dragomon shot out five more tentacles, and wrapped them around Ken. He struggled against them, but to no avail. Kari squeezed her eyes shut, as Ken once again had the life squeezed out of him. He cried out in pain.

            "That's IT!!" Kari yelled, and began to glow, fiercely. Dragomon stopped his attack on Ken, surprised. She glared at Dragomon through the glow, and it suddenly increased, making Dragomon yelp in pain, and drop both her and Ken. They landed on the marble floor, without a scratch on either of them. Kari stood up, still glowing.

            "You're about to learn that you don't mess with me OR my friends without facing the consequences!!" she shouted.

            "Oh really? You don't stand a chance against me, girl, I am an all powerful Ultimate level Digimon! Without your two Digimon, you can't even so much as touch me!" he exclaimed.

            "We'll just see about that," Kari replied, and held up her hands. Dragomon snickered.

            "You don't scare me, girl," he replied. She didn't respond. "Come on, give me your best shot!" she glowed even brighter.

            "Don't Kari!" Ken exclaimed. She ignored him, and continued to glow brighter. Dragomon snickered again. She suddenly shot a blast of that light into Dragomon, stunning him and blasting him into the other wall. Ken gasped, and stood up, in awe. Kari's glow went back to normal, and she fell to one knee, exhausted.. Dragomon shook his head, and climbed out of the wreckage that was once a wall of black marble.

            "Amazing power....but not enough. Tentacle Claw!" he shot all of his tentacles out now.

            "Oh no!" Ken exclaimed. There was a flash of light, and the tentacles hit the spot where they were, but they weren't there.       

            "They disappeared!" Dragomon exclaimed, furiously. 

            Tai sat in his chair, and looked out the window, depressed. It was already 7 AM, but he hadn't slept at all since Gatomon dedigivolved. 

            "Tai!" Snowbotamon exclaimed. He looked over at her, and she began to glow.

            "Oh no!" he exclaimed, fearing the worst.

            "Kari's got her power back! Snowbotamon Digivolve to...Nyaromon!" she changed form, into a small, round Digimon with ears and a tail. She looked kind of like a furry, yellow version of Koromon, only her ears were more catlike.

            "She's got her power back?" Tai asked, jumping up. Nyaromon smiled, and nodded. Tai laughed, and tears of happiness sprang into his eyes. _She might just make it after all!!_

            "Whoa, I didn't know I could do THAT," Kari exclaimed, as she and Ken had reappeared somewhere else. But where were they? 

            "Black marble...we're still in the palace, somewhere." Ken commented. There was a set of steps to their right, leading down farther into the palace. 

            "FIND THEM!!" they heard Dragomon roar, not to far off. 

            "We'd better run," Ken said. Kari nodded, and they started down the steps, deeper into the palace. Kari's glow lit their way, as they stepped off the staircase and into another passage. They ran down this passage, and stopped, suddenly, as the floor stopped, and was replaced by water. Black water. 

            "The exit?" Kari asked.   

            "This palace is underwater, it has to be the exit," Ken replied, and started to jump in.

            "Hold on! We don't know how far underwater this place is! We might not make it!" Kari exclaimed, stopping him.            

            "We have to get out of here! We're just going to have to chance it," Ken replied, looking into her eyes. She nodded. They heard footsteps and yells coming from the staircase.

            "Ready?" Ken asked. Kari nodded. They counted to three, and then jumped in, and dove underwater. A troupe of Gesappemon ran up, and watched them swim away.

            "They'll never make it," one said.             

            "Let's go tell the boss," another one said. They started toward the staircase. Meanwhile, Kari and Ken swam for dear life. They could see nowhere in this deep, black water, but they were sure they were headed up. Kari's light lit up part of the darkness for them, but it didn't penetrate far into the dark water. They swam up...and up...and up...but still no sign of the surface. Soon, Kari began to lose strength, and her light began to dim. She suddenly stopped swimming, and was about to pass out. Ken swam back to her, and tried to pull her along with him, but he couldn't hold his breath much longer either. _We can't die now! Not after all this!! _Suddenly, another glow shot into the water, illuminating the darkness. It was coming from Ken's crest again. Kari was nearly ready to pass out, and so was Ken! The two glows surrounded them, and formed a bubble, which rocketed upward. Just as they were about to pass out, the bubble rocketed them to the surface. They gasped for air, as the bubble flew them into the air, over the water, and finally, sat them down on the beach. They were both dripping wet, and had nearly died for the second time in this world, but otherwise, fine. The bubble disappeared, and the glows from Ken's crest and Kari subsided. They made it! __

            "Davis!! Sorry to bother you, but I've got good news!" Tai exclaimed, into the receiver of his cell phone.        

            "Really?" Davis asked, hopefully.

            "Snowbotamon just Digivolved into Nyaromon! Kari's got her power back!" he exclaimed. He heard a stifled cry of joy from the other end of the line.

            "She's all right?" Davis asked. 

            "Yep!!" Tai replied. Davis started to laugh, happily.

            "Great!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Ok, Davis, I have to call a few more people and tell them the good news," Tai said. 

            "Right. Want me to help?" Davis offered.

            "Glad you asked. You can call Joe, Yolei and Izzy for me. I'll get TK, Matt, Sora, and Cody," Tai replied.

            "Good luck!" Davis exclaimed, and hung up his phone. Tai dialed TK's number.

            "Hello?" asked a cheerful Mrs. Takaishi.

            "Oh! Hello, it's Tai again...I'm just calling to let TK and you know that Kari's out of the hospital!" Tai lied. 

            "Oh! That's great! TK's asleep, I think, but I'll go get him," she said. There was silence on the line.                  

            "Kari's ok?" TK practically shouted on the other end of the line, causing Tai to jump again.

            "Yeah, Snowbotamon Digivolved back into Nyaromon! She's got her power back!" Tai exclaimed. TK cried out in joy.

            "That's great! Have you checked to see if she's in the Digital World?" he asked.

            "Well, I can't, I don't have a D-3," Tai replied.

            "Oh, yeah. Want me to check?" TK asked.

            "Actually, could you do something else for me?"

            "What?"

            "Tell Matt, please! I've already got Davis calling Yolei, Izzy and Joe, I have to call Sora, Cody and Matt," Tai explained.

            "Can do. And, I'll be sure to check and see if she's in the Digital World," TK replied.

            "Thanks, buddy," Tai replied, and TK hung up. He quickly dialed Sora's number, which he knew by heart. ^_^

            Ken and Kari sat on the beach of the Dark Ocean. They were both soaked, exhausted, and they had just had yet another near-death experience. They weren't feeling very good right now. After a few moments, they regained their breath, and Kari stood up, wearily.

            "We're still stuck in this Dark Ocean!" she exclaimed, about to cry. Ken stood up.

            "But at least we're out of that awful palace," he said. 

            "Yeah, but we're still stuck here, and Dragomon's probably got his minions after us by now," she replied. There were tears in her eyes now. "We'll NEVER get out of this vile place!" she cried, and sank to the ground, crying. Ken looked on, surprised.

            "Kari, don't tell me you've lost hope!" he exclaimed.

            "Well, it's pretty easy to lose hope when you're trapped in a dark world with evil creatures after you, and no hope of escaping!" she exclaimed. Ken knelt down beside her.

            "Kari, do you remember last time we were pulled into the Dark Ocean?" he asked.

            "Yeah, that was the first time Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved into Silphymon," she replied.

            "Remember, when we first got sucked in, you said to me 'We can't give up hope, too many people want us back, and we want to go back to badly. I'm sure we'll make it out of here',?" he said. She sniffed, and nodded.

            "Yeah," she replied, and wiped away her tears. She managed to smile.

            "We're going to get out of here, Kari, don't give up hope," Ken continued. She nodded. He stood up, and offered a hand to help her up. She took it, and stood up, with Ken's help. They looked around, trying to decide which direction to go in. 

            "Maybe into the forest? That's where we got out last time," Kari said. Ken nodded, and they started toward an area of the cliff, which was gently sloped, and had a path going up it. They climbed up, and walked into the forest, in silence. Finally, after a while, Kari decided to break the silence.

            "Hey Ken?" she asked. He turned to her. "I want to thank you for helping me back there. I'm sure I would've died if you hadn't gotten my light back for me," Ken smiled.

            "Well, come on Kari, I couldn't let you die, your brother and all our friends would've kicked my butt, not to mention Gatomon," he joked. She grinned. "And, I would've missed you too much," he added. 

            "Well...when you put it THAT way, it makes you sound like you were only trying to save yourself," she teased. He laughed. Then, she did something that no one would've expected her to do: she leaned up, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks," she said. He blushed. _Oh no, Davis and TK are going to kill me once we get back...not to mention Tai! _They walked on, in silence. 

            "Umm...Kari?" he started. She turned to him, and looked at him, puzzled. "This may be a strange question but...could I...uhmm..." he was blushing again. 

            "Yes?" she asked.

            "Could I...kiss you?" he asked. She smiled.

            "Oh no, not you too!" she exclaimed. He looked shocked.

            "Huh?!" 

            "Great, now I've got to contend with Davis and TK AND you?" she asked. She grinned. He was speechless. She smiled, deviously, at him, and leaned closer to him. "Of course you can, silly, I was just joking," she whispered. He gulped. _I'm dead meat! TK and Davis and Tai are going to kill me!_ But, he didn't hesitate, and kissed her on the lips, passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hi, Mrs. Hita, this is Tai Kamiya, I'm a friend of Cody's...which one? The tall guy with the big, brown hair. No, not the one with the goggles, the other one. Yeah, that's me. Can I talk to Cody? It's about my sister Kari...his friend...the one that wears pink and yellow all the time...and a camera around her neck...yeah, her. Can I PLEASE talk to Cody?!" Tai said, into the cell phone. There was silence on the line, and then Cody picked up.

            "Hello? Tai?" he asked.

            "Cody! My gosh, your mother can talk! Listen, I just called to tell you that Kari's just fine! No, she hasn't gotten back yet, and I haven't gotten a call from TK yet to confirm that she's in the Digital World." Tai said.

            "How can you tell, then?" he asked.

            "Well, overnight, Gatomon dedigivolved into her baby form, because Kari lost a lot of power, but she just Digivolved back into In-Training, which means Kari's back to normal," Tai explained.

            "O...k....whatever," Cody replied.

            "Anyway, everyone's going to meet at the school in about 10 minutes, are you coming?" Tai asked.

            "Hang on Tai, there's someone for me at the door," Cody replied. There was a bit of muffled talking in the background, and then Cody picked back up. "That's Yolei and TK. I'll be there in ten! Bye, Tai!" they both hung up their phones.

            "C'mon Nyaromon, we're going to go find Kari!" Tai exclaimed, and picked up the small, round Digimon, and rushed out the door with her. 

            When Kari and Ken finally broke their kiss, they realized that they were standing in a field of green grass, with flowers growing everywhere. There were a bunch of trees in a circle around them, but off to some distance. They were in a meadow. They both instinctively pulled out their D-3's to check them.

            "We're back in the Digital World!" they both exclaimed, and hugged each other, happily. 

            "Oh my gosh!" Yolei exclaimed, as two dots, one pink and one black, suddenly appeared on the Digital World map. 

            "Huh?" everyone asked, and looked at her. She jumped up, happily.

            "They're back! They're back in the Digital World!" she practically screamed. Everyone jumped up from their seats.

            "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Tai, TK and Davis all exclaimed at once, and everyone pulled out his or her D-3 or Digivice. 

            "Digiport, Open!" they all exclaimed, and held up their Digivices. They were instantly sucked into the computer. 

            Kari and Ken walked across the meadow, side-by-side. They were headed for a Digiport, but they wanted to take their merry time. Suddenly, they heard something.

            "Kari! Ken!" they heard, in the distance. They looked around.

            "Kari!!" they heard, from behind them.

            "Ken!" they turned around, and saw their friends rushing over the top of hill toward them, Tai, TK and Davis in the lead. They smiled, and glanced at each other before they took off in a dead run toward their friends. Kari ran up to them, and hugged her brother, crying happily. TK and Davis were next. Ken ran up, and as soon as Kari and Davis broke their hug, Davis ran up to Ken, and high fived him. They both laughed as Veemon had to jump off of Davis' shoulder just to high-five Ken. Sora and Matt got hugs next from Kari, who was happy to see each and every one of them. Ken stood, laughing happily, as his friends stood around him. Eventually, Kari hugged everyone and stood in the center of the group of her friends and her brother. Tears were streaming down everyone's faces by now. They'd almost lost them; and they were happy to get them back. Nyaromon broke through the group of humans, and jumped into Kari's arms. As soon as she did, she Digivolved into Salamon. Kari hugged her Digimon tightly, never wanting to be apart from her again.

            "Salamon, what happened? Why did you go back to Nyaromon?" she asked.

            "I went back to Snowbotamon, actually, when your power left you. What happened?" Salamon asked. Ken looked at Kari and Salamon, locked in a warm embrace. He suddenly realized that he missed Minimon.

            "Ken!" came a familiar voice. But it wasn't Minimon's it was... a wormlike creature pushed through the humans, and jumped into Ken's arms.

            "Wormon! Wormon, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind! I hope you didn't worry too much!" he exclaimed, as he hugged his Digimon.

            "So...what happened?" Davis asked them. They sighed, and sat down, to tell their story. They, of course, left out the last part. Davis, Tai and TK didn't need to know about that. They, didn't however, tell WHY they had left their partners behind and come to the Digital World.

            "Kari, I'm sorry about blaming you...I know that's why you left Gatomon behind and got pulled into the Dark Ocean..." Tai trailed off. Kari smiled.

            "Don't blame yourself, Tai, blame only leads to sadness and grief. I forgive you. By the way, how's Dad?" Kari asked. Tai smiled.

            "The operation went perfectly fine, he should be able to come home after a few days," Tai replied.

            "That's great!" Kari exclaimed, grinning. Everyone smiled at that. Yolei turned to Ken.

            "Hey Ken, sorry to bring this up, but why'd you go to the Digital World without Wormon?" she asked. Kari gulped, and looked at Yolei. _No good can come of this...but Ken really needs to tell her._

            "Well....truthfully..." Ken started. He took a deep breath. "You," he replied, and looked at Yolei. She was taken aback. 

            "Me? What did I do to hurt you?" she asked. He swallowed a knot in his throat. _This is going to hurt, but it's the right thing to do._

            "Well... you didn't do anything...but..." he gulped. "The reason is because I was falling in love with you, but Izzy got you first," he stated simply. Everyone, except Kari and Ken, gasped, and almost fell over in shock.

            "I'm sorry, WHAT??" Yolei almost yelled.

            "I was falling in love with you, but Izzy got to you first, and...it hurt," he said again. The second time, it sank in on everyone. They looked at him, with looks of pity, even Izzy.

            "Sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." Yolei started, Izzy cut her off.

            "If anything, it's my fault...sorry, Ken. I hope you don't feel betrayed..." he apologized.

            "Well, I did, but this little adventure has changed my view. I don't feel heartbroken anymore," Ken replied. Yolei gave him an odd look, but kept quiet. She'd ask him why in private; she had a feeling now was not the time. Ken held out his hand to Izzy. "Izzy, I just want you to know you've got a great girl, and I'm happy for you," Izzy smiled, and shook his hand.

            "Thanks for forgiving me," he replied. Everyone continued talking for a while, and they started to break up into smaller groups. TK, Tai, Davis, Kari and Sora drifted one way, and the others drifted another.  Eventually, the reason he wasn't sad anymore got to bugging Yolei, and she tapped him on the shoulder, and drug him away from the others.

            "Ok, I want to know why exactly you aren't heartbroken anymore," Yolei stated. Ken smiled.

            "Because I'm not in love with you anymore," he replied. 

            "Well, that's GREAT to know, but, and I hope I don't sound too selfish...why not?" Yolei asked. Ken grinned at that.

            "Because I'm in love with someone else," he replied, simply. It took a second for those words to sink in.

            "Who?" she asked, but then a thought struck her, and she looked at Kari. She looked back at Ken. He smiled, and nodded.

            "No way!" she exclaimed, surprised. He nodded again, and his smile got bigger.

            "Uh, Ken, I hate to break it to you, but you've got competition," she said. 

            "Oh, I don't think they're much of a problem," he said, slyness in his voice.

            "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

            "Ask Kari yourself," he replied, simply, and walked over to the group, leaving Yolei standing there, dumbfounded. 

            "Well, I sure hope I never have to go back to that Dark Ocean again," Kari said. 

            "Yeah, I think we all hope that," TK replied. Tai and Davis nodded. So did Salamon.

            "So this Dragomon creep...what did he look like?" Tai asked. Kari grinned, mischievously.

            "Oh, he was big and scary....and he looked exactly like you when you wake up in the morning," she replied, and laughed. TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, and Salamon joined in. Tai frowned.

            "Ha ha, very funny. Seriously!" he exclaimed. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as Yolei grabbed onto her arm and dragged her off, saying simply "We have to talk, girl talk," Davis, TK and Tai shrugged. Salamon stayed with them. Yolei dragged Kari off a good ways, before letting her go.

            "What's this all about?" Kari asked, rubbing her arm, where Yolei had gripped it.

           "Sorry, but this is important...are you in love with Ken?" she asked. Kari was taken by surprise, and she nearly fell over in shock. She glanced at Ken, who smiled.

            "Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Yolei blinked.

            "Uhh...yeah..." she replied. Kari smiled.

            "Yeah," she replied, smiling sincerely. Yolei almost fell over in shock, but quickly regained her balance.

            "You're kidding?!" she asked, half expecting Kari to grin and say "Got ya!", but that didn't happen.

            "No, I'm not kidding," Kari replied, dead seriousness in her voice. This time, Yolei DID fall over in shock. She quickly stood up, pretending to dust off.

            "Are you serious?" she asked. 

            "Yolei, if I tell you, don't fall over again, OK?" Kari requested. Yolei nodded. "I'm serious." Yolei couldn't believe her ears. She stood speechless. "Yolei, I get the feeling that you might be a bit jealous?" Kari asked. Yolei was taken by surprise.

            "Of course not...I've got Izzy," she said, and laughed, sheepishly.             

            "Good. Now then, don't tell anyone else. ESPECIALLY Davis, TK and Tai. I don't want to have to go to Ken's funeral any time soon," Kari warned. Yolei nodded. "Ok..." she started, but her stomach rumbled. She laughed, sheepishly, and raised her voice, so everyone could hear.

            "Uhmm...anyone got anything to eat? I haven't eaten since...." she was immediately cut off by TK and Davis, who rushed up to her and held out a couple of candy bars. She smiled sweetly, and took them.

            "Thanks guys." She took the two candy bars. "Hey, Ken! Catch!" she yelled, and tossed him an candy bar. He smiled at her. 

            "What'd you do that for?" Davis demanded.

            "Davis, really, do you think I'm THAT selfish? Ken and I were trapped for the same amount of time in the Dark Ocean, so I know he must be just as hungry as me," she replied, biting off a piece of chocolate. 

            "Can I have some?" Salamon asked. She looked down at the Digimon.

            "Sorry, but I AM that selfish. You'll have to eat later." Salamon pretended to pout, but joined in while everyone laughed. Ken and Kari looked at each other. And smiled. 

The End

Whee!! I'm done I'm done I'm DONE!! At least...for now. Well, did you like it? Doesn't the title sound cool? ^_^'' Er...anyway, there IS a sequel, and it's called 'Brought Together In The Aftermath'. It's not EXACTLY a Kenkari, though it has Kenkari in it. It's actually a Daimi fic (Davis X Mimi). I happen to like the couple. I mean, Daimi would NEVER happen EVER in the show, but they seem like they'd be such a good pair...and there is a definite LACK of Daimi fics. Anyway, that's the sequel! Thankees to everyone who read and reviewed! Peace out!


End file.
